Rory Swann
Kel-Morian Combine (lapsed) Raynor's Raiders |job=Miner and mine owner (formerly) Chief Engineer of the Hyperion Marauderhttp://beta-us.battle.net/sc2/en/media/artwork#/portrait_swannmarauder |voice=Fred Tatasciore"Fred demonstrates a random sample of voices. He plays Raynor's mechanic on the ship as well." Chris Metzen, Dan Cheer et al. 2009-08-23. BlizzCon: StarCraft II 'Lore' panel. Gameplanet. Accessed 2009-08-29. }} Rory Swann is a terran and member of Raynor's Raiders. He appears in StarCraft II. He's a big fun guy who speaks with a New York accent, and has been described as the "soul of the ship". His main task is keeping the Hyperion together in the years since it was stolen from the Terran DominionSpoonergod. 2008-10-12. Blizzcon 2008, Starcraft 2 Lore Panel Part 2. Youtube. 2008-10-14. and is constantly working on new technology.2010-07-10, Hyperion Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-07-11 Swann has extensive knowledge of technology and units2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07 and pushes Raynor to fight against the Terran Dominion.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. Behind the Lore of StarCraft II (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. It appears that Swann has an interest in bowling, wanting Raiders to sign up for his armory bowling team.Leord, Armory Bowling StarCraft. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2009-07-05 Biography Rory Swann came from a family of tech-savvy miners. His own understanding of technology was even deeper than theirs, however. Instead of leaving and becoming an engineer, he remained in the mining industry. He opened a mining operation on Meinhoff at considerable cost. However, his operation was soon being crushed by ever-rising taxes. Other operations, secretly under the control of Tavish Kerr, didn't face this burden. Kerr was bribing officials to put rival claims out of business through excessive taxes. Swann tried appealing to Combine officials, but all those involved with Meinhoff had been bribed. Kerr had no interest in sharing profits with him either. Swann started a miner's revolt, claiming independence from the Combine. However, Combine forces arrived and crushed the revolt. Swann himself lost an arm, along with many friends, and was only saved because Raynor's Raiders responded to their distress calls. Swann had nothing left; he joined the Raiders, becoming their chief engineer. Swann worked to keep the Raiders' spirits up during dark times, and remembers his debt to Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Rory Swann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accesse d2010-07-24. Wings of Liberty With the return of the zerg to the Koprulu Sector in 2504, Swann aided Raynor in his activities. This included providing support/reinforcements via dropship on worlds such as MonlythZero. 09/08/17. July 20, 2009 Wings of Liberty Single Player Info. StarCraft Legacy. Last accessed: 09/08/17. and a desert world where a force had been eliminated by the Tal'darim.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-04-22. April 19 Single Player Campaign Info and Press Event. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-04-23. After the Raiders stole the Odin from Valhalla, Swann reversed engineered the thor schematics from examining it, and made it less expensive to produce.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. During the invasion of Char, Swann was taken by Jim Raynor as a part of his elite force as a marauder. He felt uncomfortable on the battlefield.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit Raynor's Raiders |campname=Wings of Liberty |baseunit=Marauder |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Heroic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp= |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Images File:RorySwann SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|Swann the armorer File:RorySwann SC2 Art2.jpg|Swann the bowler File:RorySwann SC2 Head2.jpg|Rory Swann RorySwannMarauder_SC2_Head.jpg|Swann in his Marauder suit. References Swann, Rory Swann, Rory Category:StarCraft II Terran heroes